


suspirium

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, i'll never learn how to write tags, milex - Freeform, needy and bratty alex because that's the only thing i know how to do, not even gonna apologize about it, sleepy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: It’s been only two months since they moved in together, but Alex already struggles to fall asleep without Miles by his side.





	suspirium

He can hear Miles’ footsteps making their way to the bedroom. He probably already discarded his loafers by the door, as he always does, but Alex can still hear the soft thud-thud-thud of his steps. Then, the door starts screeching annoyingly, as Miles opens it, immediately cursing under his breath. He doesn’t want to wake Alex. But Alex isn’t sleeping. He isn’t awake either though. More like some strange phase between desperately trying to fall asleep and actually sleeping. If you were to ask him, he’d call that his special waiting-for-Miles-to come-back-state.  
Miles is now in the bathroom, Alex can tell by the sound of the running water. He just hopes he’s not showering. That would take too long. He can’t wait that long. Thankfully the water stops running after a minute or two and Miles enters the bedroom again, probably trying not to step on anything in the dark as he walks towards the bed. He climbs to his side, carefully lifting the covers to get under, without disturbing Alex. As his eyes get used to the dark, he starts making up the features on Alex’s face in it. He’s lying on his side, right hand under his cheek and left one in a fist, clutching the pillowcase. His eyes are closed, but his breathing somehow uneven, too loud almost. A strand of hair in falling over his face, covering his nose and Miles can’t resist the urge to tuck it behind his ear. His fingers brush over Alex’s cheek and he admires the peaceful expression on his boyfriend’s face for a little bit, before planting a kiss to his forehead. He’s about to turn away and not disturb Alex any further, but as he slumps beneath the covers a hand reaches for him. The touch is so delicate and frail, that Miles realizes this is just Alex notifying him that he’s awake. Miles takes the fragile hand and kisses its knuckles, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, their noses mere inches apart.

“Thought yeh were asleep, love” Miles whispers. Alex decides that it’s probably about time to open his eyes then. He’s been trying to keep them closed all night, hoping it would magically make him fall asleep, but it was useless without Miles beside him. It’s crazy how quickly he got used to falling asleep and waking up next to him. It’s been only two months since they moved in together, but he can’t remember how his life used to look when Miles wasn’t a part of every second of it. Did he really used to make his own coffee in the mornings? Not a chance.

“Can’t do it” He’s slightly stunned by the croakiness of his voice, but really it’s not surprising. He hasn’t said a word since Miles left the house, which was around 5 pm if he remembers correctly. Miles is still holding his hand as he touches his nose and then lays a barely there kiss on his lips. Alex’s senses get overwhelmed by his scent, so unique, but so familiar, he can practically feel the receptors in his brain respond to it and make him relaxed in return. When he pulls away Alex’s eyes are closed again, but he has a loving little smile on his face and it makes a shot of adoration run through Miles.

“Wanna spoon then?” Miles is tracing his index finger over the inside of Alex’s wrist. Alex hums in approval and then he’s shuffling to his other side, so Miles can get behind him. He’s already calmer and Miles slipping his warm leg in between his cold ones is only making his more placid. Funny that, he’s been under these covers for what feels like ages, but his skin is still cold to the touch, while Miles radiates heat that could probably warm up the whole room if needed. He’s in his boxer briefs only too, while Alex has both his old pajama bottoms and an even older grey T-shirt. Miles is leaving tiny kisses on his shoulder and muttering something about watching wresting tomorrow, but Alex can’t really hear him properly and he’s much too sleepy now to actually care. He just needs something, a little something to…

“Will yeh touch me hair?” Miles chuckles into Alex’s neck, hearing the plea. He’s really not surprised by it, at this point it’s common knowledge that Alex likes people playing with his hair. Well, not people. Miles. He likes Miles’ long fingers in his hair. What makes Miles chuckle is the fact that he admits it. He’s usually too proud to say that he enjoys it. Miles is going to tease him about this so much in the morning and Alex is going to try and deny it, because he probably won’t remember a thing, he’s pretty much drifted off to sleep already. But Miles tangles his fingers in those soft chocolaty locks anyway and when he hears Alex exhale with satisfaction he’s more than happy to keep them there.

 

…

 

When Alex starts waking up the next morning, something feels odd. Not bad necessarily, but definitely different. It doesn’t take him long to figure out what is so strange, because as soon as he tries to move his left arm, something is preventing him from doing so. That something being Miles’ dead weight on him. The man is pretty much resting his whole body on Alex’s back. He must’ve rolled onto his stomach sometime during the night and Miles just leaned on him. His right arm is draped over Alex, the skin beneath it sticky with sweat. Actually, all of Alex is sticky with sweat. The heat that Miles provided last night was very welcome, but now it was just making him want to come out of his body, leaving the skin aside to cool down. Not even Alex likes being this warm.  
He takes Miles’ arm and gently starts lifting it from himself, but it’s heavier than he expected it to be. The little movement causes Miles to stir in his sleep, but rather than waking up, he just tightens his grip on Alex, wrapping his long arm around Alex’s waist. If the beads of sweat weren't forming on Alex's forehead he would find this painfully cute. If only he could lift the covers a tiny bit, just to get that extra layer of fabric off of himself, maybe then he could bear to lay in bed long enough for Miles to wake up too. He really wants to let him sleep in, he did come back pretty late last night, but the more he thinks about it, the more time passes and he just can’t stand the heat anymore for the life of him.  
He shuffles again, this time more firmly, wrestling himself from under Miles. The moment he’s free, he’s tugging the covers off of himself, spreading his legs on the mattress and rubbing his eyes aggressively. His hair is damp and stuck to his forehead and he just feels dirty. And not in a good way. He almost forgets about Miles, but as he turns to the side to check if he’s still asleep, he realizes his attempt at not waking him up was rather useless. Miles is wide awake and leaning on his elbow already staring at him. 

“Why’d yeh do tha’ for?”

“Sorreh, too hot, couldn’t bear it aneh longer” Alex’s eyes are apologetic, but they both know he’d do it again if needed. 

“Ooh realleh? Yeh didn’t seem to mind it last night” Miles teases, leaning closer to Alex like they haven’t been touching seconds before. He licks his collarbone, sucking at it lightly, making Alex’s toes curl at the sensation. Miles can taste the saltiness of his sweat and the remains of his cologne and it’s all such a significant part of Alex, he just can’t get enough. Never in his life had he thought that licking his boyfriend’s sweat could turn him on so quickly, but here he is, already straining against his boxers. His hand instinctively reaches for Alex’s hair, tugging at it briefly, only to let go of him completely a moment later, settling on his side of the bed again. Alex’s sporting one of those insulted looks, like Miles just denied him something primal, like he disrespected him in the worst way possible. Miles knows that look all too well. He’s had it directed at himself more times than he can count by now, but it’s never any less endearing. There’s just something about knowing that he can make Alex worked up in such a short period of time, that makes him feel special and important. Call him egoistical, but he’s the only one that gets to see Alex like this (pouty lips and all) and he likes that fact.

“I’ll be waitin’ for yeh in the shower” Miles suddenly says, planting an unnecessary kiss on Alex’s temple and then he’s up and heading for the bathroom. Everything happens so quickly, Alex can barely keep up with the way the morning’s progressing. Miles’ back is turned to him as he’s walking across the room and his ass looks so good in those boxer briefs, he wishes he could pull them right off of him.  
Alex gets up in a rush then, trying to catch up to Miles, like he might disappear once he’s behind the bathroom door. When he reaches him, he slumps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, putting most of his weight on him, just like when they were younger and still unsure of their feelings for each other. Miles takes ahold of the wrist around his neck, just like he used to, suggesting that he wants him to stay like that and even though Alex can’t see it, he’s smiling like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> yall can find me on tumblr @/shes-thunder-storms i'm always open for prompts and headcanons if that's how u say that shit, i don't even know, i'm new to this fanfiction world


End file.
